


A Friend in the Ice

by Moonrose91



Series: The Call of the Dragon [5]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: A Janus Person, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five year old Asivia is <em>very</em> trusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction.
> 
> I do not own them.
> 
> I know the character I use is probably not morally gray.
> 
> I just...can't help it.
> 
> I do a lot of studying of Norse Mythos (and I did before the movie 'Thor' came out and I don't read comics that often) and I couldn't resist.

Asivia trotted through Dragesvard cheerfully, Samus the Braydenball bouncing merrily along behind her. People greeted the five year old as she went through the ice covered streets, noting that she was circling the same few buildings. And since one of those buildings was the inn, they weren’t concerned when they didn’t see her circling again.

At least, until Domineca came rushing about, looking for her. “Has anyone seen Asivia?” she asked and immediately the search began.

No one noticed the small circle of ice that lead into the heart of the glacier that seemed to have recently been slid down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asivia squealed with delight as she came rocketing out of the ice slide, bouncing a bit, Samus following soon after. “That was fun!” she squealed.

 _“I am glad you enjoyed it, little one,”_ a voice echoed and Asivia whirled around to find herself staring at a _giant wolf_ …who was bound in chains.

She peeked around and stared at it before looking up at him.

“Why are you all chained up?” she asked, Samus bouncing nervously beside her.

 _“It is an old story, which happened long before you were born. Long before anyone is born. In fact, I can think of only one who would have been alive for my story,”_ he answered.

“That didn’t answer the question,” she responded and he chuckled, causing the walls around them to shake slightly.

 _“I was bound here for I was, at the time, a great threat to Lore. However, that is no longer so. What once motivated me has long since passed on. I now mostly bored and wish to leave. However, I cannot without putting the town above me at great risk,”_ he explained and Asivia nodded.

“Well, that proves that you’re all better now. But…why can’t you?” she asked.

 _“The magic that holds me here holds the iceberg together as well. It flows easily and should be getting smaller, but so long as it is my prison, it will not melt,”_ he stated.

 _“And the chains also hold me here,”_ he added.

“Can’t you…shapeshift or something?” she responded.

 _“I cannot leave my prison or the village above will get harmed,”_ he reminded her.

“Why not live up in the village? You’re still trapped in the ice…we sort-of half live under where the ice curls up. Defense against raiding dragons, according to Mama and Uncle Galanoth,” she stated.

The large wolf shifted and nodded.

There was a glare of light and Asivia threw up her arms to shield her eyes while Samus bounced around to hide behind her. When the light faded away, she found herself staring at a blonde boy slightly older than her, wearing clothes that looked like they were of the giant wolf’s coat, or lined with it at least, down to the hat he wore.

“Hello young one,” he greeted.

While his voice was _much_ higher pitched in this form, but still recognizable. Asivia found herself staring at him in shock.

“You are still a kid?” she squeaked out.

The formerly huge giant wolf that was now a blonde haired kid shook his head. “No, not really. I just shapeshifted into a form that would not raise questions. If you found me on the ice outside of town, and with what rumors I’ve heard way down here, they will think I am an escapee from dragon attacks. I will grow over time and hopefully my memories of my time in the village above will carry me through the next few centuries of living below the ice. So long as I never take my true form above, no one will realize I am gone,” he stated and Asivia grinned before her eyes fell to the shackles still around his wrists.

She blinked and then looked up at him with a grin. “Hi! I’m Asivia!” she introduced.

“Hello I’m…Fenrir,” he greeted and she looked around.

“So…how do we get out of here?” she questioned and he looked up.

And smiled.

“Trust me?” he asked and she stared at him.

She had just met Fenrir, who confessed to being chained up because he was a threat to Lore, but time and solitude had changed his mind.

“Okay,” she answered and he knelt down in front of her.

“I need you to hold onto my back tightly,” he stated and she immediately settled onto his back piggy back style.

Samus the Braydenball bounced until he was held in her hands and she clung tightly as Fenrir stood. “Hold on tight,” he stated he suddenly leapt up. She squeaked and closed her eyes tightly as Fenrir began to leap from spot to spot, gripping into ice that shouldn’t have been able to be gripped and she felt the sunlight hit them, along with the sunlight make her vision red, and Fenrir was gasping for breath. She immediately let go and dropped into the snow, having it fluff up around her, Samus bouncing around happily.

Fenrir smiled at her, still gasping for breath.

“I forgot how limited human children are,” he stated as he flopped down next to her and Asivia giggled a little.

And that was how Domineca found her daughter, Asivia laughing loudly with a boy just slightly older than her, who seemed to be suffering from amnesia, beyond the fact his name was Fenrir and he was from the north.

“Well, you’ll just have to make your home with us,” Domineca explained with a smile.

Fenrir merely beamed and she took their hands before leading them home.

Neither noticed the sidelong look he gave Asivia and the cautious sniff he gave.

Ah, there it was.

He resisted the urge to have his smile turn…less human.

He couldn’t _wait_ to see the destruction this child would wreck.

Hey, just because he, personally, didn’t want to destroy Lore anymore didn’t mean he didn’t like to watch someone _else_ go around ripping it apart.

And, who knows, maybe this child will awaken the Dragon of the Black Box and do what he could not.

Until then, he would wait and watch.

And protect.

After all, it would do no good if she died before she had grown into her Destiny.


End file.
